A graphics processing unit (GPU) may implement a graphics rendering pipeline to render image data. The graphics rendering pipeline may include multiple stages, comprising programmable units and fixed function units that may operate on vertex data and store the vertex data in one or more different types of buffers. The vertex data may include 3-D coordinates, such as x, y, and z-coordinates. The vertex data may also include perspective data and other attributes.